crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos in Crayon Shin-chan and other media
As Crayon Shin-chan is a very popular anime and manga series, there are many references (parodies) to the series in other manga and anime. Other characters have also made cameos in the Crayon Shin-chan series as well. Doraemon Doraemon parody in Crayon Shin-chan. Shin_Chan_-_Doraemon_Parody_-_English_subtitled Keroro Gunso In episode 328 of Keroro Gunso from 7:16 on. Among others it references Shinnosuke's famous 'Buri Buri' (ass dance). Lucky Star Crayon Shin-chan parody in Lucky Star. Kona-Shin-chan_in_Lucky_Star_04 Super Milk Chan The protagonist is 5 years old and also makes an obvious reference to Shin Chan in episode 3 showing Milk-chan watching Shin-san ("Mr. Shin" is the translation) on TV, an adult version of Shinnosuke who wants to play with children even though he is a mature man. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_cGY09tlDQ&feature=youtu.be&t=6m14s Sailor Moon Source: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon_and_Crayon_Shin-chan Chibiusa_meets_Crayon_Shin-chan Sailor Moon * Shin-chan's neighbor Yoshirin collected Sailor Moon dolls, among other merchandise from magical girl TV shows. His wife Michii often referred to it as an embarrassing hobby. * When Yumi, Shin-chan's father's secretary, gave a home-made sweater to Shin-chan's father, she parodied Sailor Moon's speech and final pose by saying "If you don't try it on, I will punish you on behalf on the moon!". * In episode 104 of the Sailor Moon anime, there was a doll based off Shinnosuke Nohara from Crayon Shin-chan. The owner of the doll himself was named Shinnosuke and had very similar characteristics to the character from that show. This episode also featured Crayon Shin-chan's voice actresses Akiko Yajima (Shinnosuke and Tamasaburou) and Miki Narahashi (Shinnosuke's mother and Chagama), who played Shinnosuke Nohara and his mother Misae Nohara, respectively, in that show. Sailor Mufoon In the Crayon Shin-chan series, the show Sailor Mufoon probably aired on TV Asahi, since a Sailor Mufoon advertisement could be seen in one of the TV Asahi offices when Shin-chan and his mother were there in one episode. The main character of the show was also called "Sailor Mufoon." Sailor Mufoon characters wore tiaras and outfits resembling Minako Aino's first sailor fuku, and made speeches that sounded similar to Sailor Moon's. When Sailor Mufoon made her speech, dango on sticks could be seen in the background, as a reference to Sailor Moon's odango hairstyle. * In episode 109 of Crayon Shin-chan, Shin-chan and Misae went to a Sailor Mufoon doujinshi convention where all the female cosplayers were dressed as Sailor Mufoon characters. The only male cosplayer there wore an outfit similiar to Tuxedo Mask's. * In another episode, Aya Hisakawa, Emi Shinohara, and Kae Araki played "Sailor Iyaan," "Sailor Bakaan," and "Sailor Mufoon," respectively, a group of teenage cosplayers who appeared at a cultural festival. * "Fukazume" Ryuko, the leader of a gang of high school girls who often ran into Shin-chan, had a secret hobby of dressing up as Sailor Mufoon. In one episode she also wore panties with a design of rabbits and crescents, similar to Usagi's bedspread in the anime. She also wore a school uniform similar to Makoto Kino's, with an extra long skirt which was a symbol of delinquent or gangster school girls at the time the two series aired. * In a special episode of Crayon Shin-chan featuring Action Kamen, the title character and his friend Mimiko went to watch a movie called Sailor Mufoon SS. Sailor Mimiko * Mimiko Sakura, one of the characters from Shin-chan's favorite live-action series, Action Kamen, gained the power to transform into a sailor-suited heroine called "Sailor Mimiko" in order to save the series' main hero, Action Kamen. Her transformation and attack item was the neckerchief of her sailor fuku, and she had love and boomerang-based powers. Later in the series, she gained a more elaborate and colorful sailor fuku, which included a Sailor V-like mask. She also wore an odango hairstyle in her civilian identity and as Sailor Mimiko. Trivia * Many Japanese voice actors from the Sailor Moon anime play roles or have played roles on Crayon Shin-chan over the years: Michie Tomizawa as Matsuzaka-sensei; Kotono Mitsuishi as Ageo-sensei; Aya Hisakawa, Emi Shinohara, and Kae Araki as Sailor Iyaan, Sailor Bakaan, and Sailor Mufoon, respectively; Kazuyuki Sogabe as James; Megumi Hayashibara as Chris Evert; and Megumi Ogata as Yoko. Shin Atashin'chi Crayon Shin-chan parody in Shin Atashin'chi. http://www.veoh.com/watch/v32810861ph7TBSwx http://www.veoh.com/watch/v23109944kzEbsWMm Star Wars Detective Conan Detective Conan parody in Crayon Shin-chan. DCE_Detective_Coshin_-_Parodia_de_Shin_chan